Surprise !
by Angelus Loveless Malfoy-Potter
Summary: Un anniversaire, un malaise, une ou deux nouvelles et pouf en voilà des choses qui arrive en cette soirée


Surprise !

Aliexis est assise dans son fauteuil en cuir noir très confortable devant la baie vitrée de son bureau et attend avec patience un client qui tarde à venir. Cela fait plus d'une heure qu'elle l'attend. Son client, M. Rock, est l'un des trois plus grands producteurs de balais du monde sorcier et elle est sur le point de racheter son entreprise pour trois fois rien et avec un bonus. En effet, son client ne se doute de rien mais ce stupide nain avait voulu enlever la clause de rétractation d'une semaine minimum car il s'était dit pressé de vendre son entreprise pour des raisons qu'il n'avait pas spécifiées. De ce fait, elle avait décidé de prendre la presque totalité des propriétés achetées avec l'argent de l'entreprise. Neuf propriétés avaient été achetées officiellement pour les cadres et lui avec l'argent de l'entreprise Rock mais en fouillant bien, elle avait découvert avec Ron que son client en avait acheté six autres en détournant les fonds et pour éviter d'être découvert pour détournement de fond et d'escroquerie, avait mis en vente son entreprise. C'est donc sans scrupule qu'aujourd'hui elle lui prend ses propriétés. Elle se réinstalle devant son bureau et se met à grogner en voyant que la fiole qu'elle tente d'oublier depuis ce matin, toujours là, posée, attendant d'être prise.

Aliexis : Bon sang, je suis sûre que ce toubib n'était pas net. Deux mois qu'on prend cette chose et ça ne fonctionne pas, fais chier, je me demande si tu l'as pris 'Ry.

Son téléphone se met à vibrer et elle a le plaisir de constater en regardant l'écran de son portable que c'est la personne à laquelle elle pense qui l'appel.

Aliexis : Oui ?

? : C'est Harry alors tu l'as prise ?

Aliexis : La réponse est toujours non 'Ry, je me demande si c'était une bonne idée de voir ce médicomage parce que ça fait deux mois qu'on essaie de stopper ça et ce traitement ne fonctionne pas.

Elle entend soupirer et elle se dit que lui aussi y a pensé.

Harry : J'y ai pensé moi aussi, je me disais qu'il était un peu comme Lockhart, c'est un affabulateur renommé, enfin un peu connu pour des mérites qui ne sont pas les siens et qu'il nous a bien eu. Deux mois qu'on prend cette merde et on est toujours pas guéri, c'est pour cela que j'ai pris rendez-vous avec Nev et je lui ai demandé de ne rien dire aux autres.

Aliexis : Je n'ai pas souvenir qu'on m'ait parlé de ce Lockhart mais je pense que si je vous demande ça tout à l'heure, ça fera une bonne histoire à raconter. Sinon pour quand as-tu pris rendez vous pour voir si je peux me libérer ?

Harry : Ce jeudi, nous serons le 7 mai et c'est toute la journée enfin il m'a dit que ça irait vite, au pire une matinée mais je me suis dit que nous pourrions passer le reste de la journée ensemble.

Aliexis : Patiente deux secondes, je regarde mon agenda... oui, je peux me libérer, je déplacerai tout au vendredi, cela peut attendre un peu.

Harry : Ok, je lui confirmerai tout à l'heure par hibou que nous serons au rendez-vous. Tu rentres bientôt ?

Aliexis : Eh bien, mon client tarde à venir comme tu peux le remarquer, les autres ne s'impatientent pas trop ?

Harry : Non, Ron est dans le bureau de Dray à faire je ne sais quoi, les filles ne sont pas arrivées et Pansy et Théo non plus donc ça va. On attend pas trop, même si l'on voudrait que l'invité d'honneur soit là.

Aliexis : Crois bien que j'aimerais être autre part qu'au boulot. Comment tu te sens ?

Harry : Je n'ai pas mangé depuis ce matin, l'odeur de la nourriture me tue et toi ?

Aliexis : Selon mon Devon, je suis plus irritable que d'habitude, je demande trop à mes employés et je devrais faire un break ce qui n'est pas envisageable pour le moment vu que le rachat des trois entreprises, en plus de celle que j'acquière ce soir sont à clôturer d'ici samedi matin.

Harry : Je pense qu'après, tu devrais prendre une semaine de vacances.

Aliexis : Je le ferai, je demanderai à Luc de me remplacer vu que Draco tient les comptes des entreprises Malfoy.

Harry : Je... attends deux seconde... Dray vient de m'annoncer que les filles sont arrivées avec Théo et Pansy.

Aliexis : Génial, manque plus que moi et Blaise. Je suis sûre qu'il fait des truc pas nets à l'heure qu'il est mais bon tant que mon client n'est pas là, il en a le droit. Vous a-t-il adressé un mot avant de se jeter sur la cheminée cette fois-ci ?

Harry : Oui, il a fait des progrès. Dès qu'il est arrivé, comme un boulet de canon pour ne pas changer, il nous a jeté un « je te prend ton bureau, ça urge ». Ça faisait pas une heure qu'il était revenu sur le territoire anglais qu'il prenait en otage le bureau de Dray, enfin à ce que j'ai compris, ça faisait moins d'une vu qu'un de ses collègues à transplaner ici pour nous dire que son chef le cherchait.

Aliexis : Je vois, je vais te laisser, mon client est arrivé, je te dis à tout à l'heure.

Harry : Bisous à tout à l'heure.

On toque à la porte de son bureau et elle s'ouvre sur Devon, son secrétaire, assistant et garde du corps à ses heures perdues.

Devon est un homme de taille moyenne, 1m75 pour 55kg, un regard chocolat doux mais froid envers tous ceux qui s'approchent trop de sa patronne et amie. Ses cheveux blond miel lui arrivent au creux des omoplates, sont attachés en queue-de-cheval lui rajoutant ainsi un air sérieux et jeune. Il n'avait pourtant que trente-cinq ans soit dix ans de plus que sa patronne.

Son visage fin mais pas trop lui confère un air un peu androgyne et son corps musclé mais pas trop charme autant les hommes que les femmes ce qui ne le dérange pas plus que ça vu qu'il est bisexuel.

Devon : Monsieur Rock et son avocat, Maître Nickolaï, sont arrivés, puis-je les faire entrer ?

Aliexis : Oui et va me chercher Zabini et s'il te dit qu'il est occupé, ce dont je ne doute pas, dis-lui que je risque de lui couper quelque chose d'utile à lui et à son mari s'il ne rapplique pas rapidement dans mon bureau.

Devon : Oui chef... messieurs, veuillez entrer.

Aliexis se lève de son siège, contourne son bureau et va saluer son client et son avocat. Ce dernier répond à sa poignée de main et la salue tandis que monsieur Rock l'ignore et s'installe sur un des fauteuil présent devant son bureau. S'exhortant au calme, elle invite l'avocat à s'assoir tandis qu'elle fait de même.

Aliexis : Bien monsieur Rock, je suis heureuse de vous voir enfin arriver et en forme malgré l'heure tardive. Je me demandais par ailleurs si vous souhaitiez relire le contrat afin de voir si tout vous convenait.

Rock : J'ai pas de temps à perdre, j'ai ma moldue qui m'attend pour qu'on parte en voyage.

Elle se fixe comme mantra de se calmer, de ne pas assassiner le pauvre imbécile qu'elle va dépouiller, calme.

Aliexis : Je vois et vous maître ?

Rock : Il n'y touchera pas, je lui ai interdit de, ne serait-ce que le regarder de loin, je veux qu'on en finisse vite, je suis attendu au cas où vous l'auriez oublié. Bon où est votre avocat pour que je prenne ce truc volant là euh un amion, non un avion. J'ai pas confiance en ce bidule mais faut ce qu'il faut pour la garder droite.

Aliexis attrape son coupe papier en argent et, malgré son mantra, divers scénario se mettent à jouer devant ses yeux avec beaucoup de précisions, elle se demande si elle ne devrait pas mettre un de ses scénario en application histoire de le faire taire.

Bon sang, elle se demande pourquoi elle a choisi de lui prendre ses biens.

Pendant ce temps-là, dans les couloirs, Devon court comme s'il a le diable au trousse ce qui, dans un sens est vrai, quand on connait le passé de leur patronne. Enfin il arrive jusqu'à la porte du bureau de Blaise Zabini, avocat de sa patronne et ami et hésite à toquer au vu des gémissements qui s'échappent de ladite porte.

Il inspire à fond, compte jusqu'à dix et toque, un « humpft » et un « merde » se font entendre avant qu'il ne s'annonce.

Devon : Blaise, tu as moins d'une minute pour venir jusqu'au bureau de la patronne car ils sont arrivés et pressés.

Blaise : Je... attends deux secondes, j'arrive...

Il entend vaguement des chuchotements et le bruit de ceinture qui se referme avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur un Blaise Zabini Weasley décoiffé, les lèvres gonflés et les vêtements légèrement froissés.

On ne peut que deviner quelle activité a été menée dans son bureau jusqu'à ce qu'on le dérange.

Blaise a beau mesuré 1m85, à l'heure actuelle, il ressemble plus à un gosse ou à un ado en faute qu'à un avocat de vingt-six ans, major de sa promotion et ex-serpentard.

Devon : Si tu n'es pas dans la minutes dans son bureau, elle te coupe quelque chose de très utile à toi et à ton mari.

A peine a t-il fini sa phrase que Blaise se met à courir pour rejoindre le bureau de sa chef tout en essayant de s'arranger ce qui, en soit, est difficile mais bon, il essaye quand même. Il arrive en un temps record devant le bureau, il respire un bon coup, toque et attend qu'on l'invite à entrer.

Aliexis : Entre.

Blaise : Bonsoir messieurs, vous voilà enfin, je ne vous attendais plus.

Nickolaï : Maître.

Aliexis : Assieds-toi, tais-toi, voici un exemplaire du contrat de monsieur Rock ici présent, note qu'il refuse de le lire ainsi qu'il en interdit l'accès à son avocat.

Blaise : Je prends note et vous pourrez signer si vous le voulez bien.

Blaise feuillette le contrat, note à la dernière page ce que sa patronne lui a demandé de noter et signe. Il passe ensuite le document à celle-ci afin qu'elle signe à son tour et fasse tourner les documents. Une fois toutes les signatures imposées sur le contrat, celui-ci se divise en quatre, un exemplaire pour chacun.

Aliexis : Bien, nous en avons fini, je pense...

Rock : Je veux un verre de wisky pur feu.

Aliexis, qui a relâché son coupe-papier, le reprend et jeta un regard glacial à cet impudent, comment ose-t-il l'interrompre ? Rock se recroqueville sur lui-même et murmure un « s'il vous plaît » qui fait s'obscurcir encore plus les yeux mi-ambrés, mi-azurés de la jeune femme.

Aliexis : Monsieur Rock, je vais tâcher de rester poli avec vous, je veux que vous quittiez mon bureau rapidement. Vous m'avez dit que vous étiez pressé, c'est aussi mon cas alors allez prendre votre avion avant que je ne fasse quelque chose que vous pourriez regretter.

Rock : Oui oui, vous avez raison, je suis pressé, veuillez me pardonner, je me retire. Au revoir miss, Maîtres.

Les deux avocats saluent d'un hochement de tête le petit homme qui s'enfuit du bureau en laissant la porte ouverte aussi rapidement que ses petites jambes flageolantes le lui permettent.

Nickolaï : Je vous remercie de ce que vous avez fait, ce client était infect. Connaissant votre réputation, je me doute qu'il ne lui reste plus rien ?

Aliexis se met à sourire, cet homme serait bien pour son ami. Il est malin, en plus d'être beau, il ne doit pas faire plus d'1m83, peser environ 60kg tout au moins, un corps musclé sans excès, une peau blanche mais pas aussi blanche que la sienne qui frise le teint porcelaine, des cheveux courts et châtain, un visage masculin et des yeux vert bouteille qui montrent qu'il avait vécu des choses auxquelles tout le monde n'est pas prêt à faire face. Oui, cet homme est parfait pour Devon, tout du moins s'il est gay lui aussi.

Aliexis : Je vous en prie, maître, c'est un plaisir de prendre presque jusqu'au dernier sou à ce genre de personne. De plus, je suis réellement pressée et l'impolitesse dans laquelle il s'est muré a fait que je ne voulais pas lui faire de cadeau. Je suppose que vous étiez venu avec lui ?

Nickolaï : Oui, vous supposez bien, miss.

Aliexis : Devon.

Devon : Oui ?

Aliexis : Si tu pouvais ramener Maître Nickolaï chez lui avant de rentrer, je t'en saurais gré.

Nickolaï : Ne vous gênez pas pour moi, je peux transplaner jusqu'à chez moi.

Aliexis : Je ne pense pas que cela dérange mon secrétaire, ni moi et le périmètre d'anti-transplanage est trop grand pour que vous puissiez rentrer chez vous par cette voie-la et vous êtes trop loin de votre domicile.

Devon : Cela ne me dérange pas de vous raccompagner, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelqu'un qui m'attendait chez moi.

Le regard de l'avocat s'éclaire à cette indication, son intuition est donc la bonne, l'avocat est au goût de Devon et inversement, ça promet pour l'avenir tout ça.

Nickolaï : Bien, dans ce cas, je ne vais pas refuser, je vous laisse. Au plaisir de vous revoir, miss.

Aliexis : Au plaisir, Maître.

Aliexis sourit à l'avocat et jeta un clin d'œil significatif à son secrétaire qui se mit lui aussi à sourire. S'il ne se trompe pas, elle lui a trouvé un compagnon et pas des moindres. La connaissant elle a dû scanner sa magie, le légilimencier en plus de regarder le corps parfait et masculin qu'elle a devant elle.

Oui, sa patronne, malgré son âge, est une femme bien quoiqu'en dise certains bien pensants de la population moldue et sorcière d'Angleterre.

Après leur départ, Aliexis s'effondre dans son fauteuil, fatiguée et énervée de son entretien. Elle fait disparaître les fauteuils en face de son bureau d'un geste de la main et lançe son coupe-papier. Celui-ci va se ficher dans le montant de la porte de son bureau.

Aliexis : Par Merlin, ce nain était une plaie, heureusement que ton mari m'a aidé à le mettre sur le carreau.

Blaise : En même temps, il y gagnait au change. Dès son retour sur le territoire anglais, il sera arrêté pour escroquerie, et j'en passe, par Ron et ses collègues grâce aux preuves que vous avez accumulées. Vous avez joué de main de maître maintenant tu vas te détendre avant que nous partions. Après tout, c'est ton anniversaire.

Aliexis : Hum.

Blaise se leve, passe derrière son amie et se met à lui faire un massage. Il a bien remarqué que ces temps-ci, elle est beaucoup plus fatiguée, qu'elle mange peu et qu'elle est facilement irritable pour ne pas dire pire. Il l'avait surpris, une semaine auparavant, vomir alors qu'elle n'avait rien avaler et sur le point de s'évanouir mais quand il s'était montré, elle avait tout fait disparaître et s'était comporté comme elle en avait l'habitude. Harry, aussi, a le même comportement d'après ce qu'il avait vu et entendu mais il ne sait pas ce qu'il cache mais il allait bientôt le savoir, foi d'ex-serpentard. Il sent que son amie se détend, il lui annonçe qu'ils doivent partir avant que les autres ne lancent une équipe d'aurors pour les chercher et les ramener à la fête dont elle est l'invité d'honneur, ne l'oublions pas.

Aliexis : Blaise ?

Blaise : Oui ?

Aliexis : Je ne peux pas conduire, prenons ma voiture.

Blaise : Tu n'aurais pas dû faire de magie,tu sais très bien qu'aujourd'hui tu n'en avait pas le droit.

Aliexis : Hum, allons-y, s'il te plaît.

Blaise : Peux-tu marcher ?

Aliexis se sent toute comateuse, elle se demande si elle n'a pas fait une bêtise.

Aliexis : Hum, oui pour l'instant, allez en route.

Elle se lève, traverse son bureau, prend sa cape et sort de son bureau, suivi de Blaise. Blaise voit bien qu'elle ne tiendra pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne fasse un malaise ou un truc dans le genre, ce n'est absolument pas normal qu'elle soit dans cet état. Quand il a eu ses vingt-cinq ans, il n'a pas été dans cet état. En même temps, magiquement parlant, il n'a pas le même potentiel. Il est plus faible qu'elle et qu'Harry et il n'a reçu que son héritage dû à ses 16 et 17 ans. Contrairement à Harry et à elle qui sont magiquement surpuissants, leur héritage magique et familial viennent en trois fois, 16, 17 et 25 ans et c'est pareil pour tous ceux qui ont un fort potentiel magique. Presque arrivés à l'ascenseur, il la voit tanguer dangereusement.

Aliexis : Blaise, je crois que mes jambes...

Blaise la rattrape avant qu'elle ne tombe. Il le savait qu'un truc allait se passer et il n'avait pas tord. Il la prend dans ses bras et l'emmene jusqu'à l'ascenseur qui s'ouvre pour les laisser entrer, merci Merlin, et merci Aliexis pour avoir créé un ascenseur qui s'ouvre par reconnaissance magique et vocale et non avec un bouton comme partout ailleurs.

Blaise : Sous-sol pour Aliexis.

L'ascenseur se met en route et descend jusqu'au niveau moins trois qui lui est réservé, il marche jusqu'à la décapotable rouge. Arrivés devant, il réveille son amie somnolente et lui demande où se trouve ses clés, ce à quoi elle répond dans la poche de sa cape.

Après avoir désarmé l'alarme de la voiture, installer son amie et s'être mis au volant, il se met en route pour le manoir Malfoy-Potter ou Potter-Malfoy. Aucun des deux ne s'est mis d'accord pour l'ordre des noms.

Eh oui, aussi étonnant que cela puisse être, ces deux-la se sont marié un an après la fin de Poudlard. Comment ils en sont arrivés là ? Eh bien, tout bonnement grâce à la miss assise sur le siège passager à côté de lui .

Ils étaient en sixième années quand ils se sont rencontré et, dès les premiers sarcasmes sortis, elle a tout changé. Elle leur a expliqués que Dumbledore et Voldemort, c'était le même camp, qu'ils ne font que berner le monde, que ce soit l'un ou l'autre gagne les mondes sorciers et moldus est perdus à moins de faire quelques chose.

Elle a proposé de faire un troisième camp, tout du moins officiellement parce qu'officieusement, c'était un deuxième camp. Elle les a aidés, entraînés, écoutés et fait se rapprocher, les couples qu'ils pensaient naturels se révélèrent caduc. Ils se découvrirent et s'aimèrent bien sûr avec des hauts et des bas mais c'est comme ça.

C'est à la fin de leur septième année, suite à une énième bataille qu'ils découvrirent qui elle était vraiment et ils eurent peur, pas peur d'elle, non peur pour elle et pour ce qu'elle représentait, ce qu'elle comptait faire, ce qu'elle comptait dire. Elle n'avait pas attendu de voir comment ils avaient réagi face à cette révélation qu'elle s'était enfuit, boitant on ne sait où. Elle réapparue le jour de la bataille finale, un mois plus tard et aidant Harry à tuer les méchants, lui, avait Voldy et elle, Bubus. A la fin du combat, son père était venu la chercher et l'avait emmené. Il fallut six mois pour les retrouver, deux pour la persuader que cela ne changeait rien à leur relation et un pour qu'elle devienne le témoin du mariage d'Harry et Draco.

Après vingt minutes de trajet, le téléphone d'Aliexis vibre, la réveillant au passage.

Aliexis : Hum, allô ?

? : Mon ange, où es-tu ?

Aliexis : Je suis en chemin, papa.

? : Tu sembles fatiguée, je me trompe ?

Aliexis : Un peu.

? : Qui conduit ?

Aliexis : Blaise, je n'en avais pas la force.

? : Passe-le-moi.

Aliexis passe son téléphone à son ami et replonge dans le pays des songe. Il n'est pas normal qu'elle s'endorme ainsi, il est sûr qu'il y a un problème et il faut qu'il le sache rapidement car il ne veut pas la perdre.

Blaise : Snape, que puis-je pour vous ?

Snape : Qu'a fait ma fille pour être épuiser ainsi ?

Blaise souffle, s'il ment à l'homme, il est sûr que dès que celui-ci le voit, il le tue pour lui avoir mentir.

Blaise : Magie sans baguette. Le client était en retard, insupportable, voir odieux sur certains bords, elle s'est retenue de le tuer mais elle a legilimencé l'avocat, scanner sa magie, fait de la magie sans baguette. Je conduis car elle n'avait plus de force, ses jambes ne la portaient plus.

Snape : Dois-je vous rejoindre ou vous pouvez violer la loi et aller plus vite pour vous rendre ici ?

Blaise : Je vais mettre le camouflage et j'irai à fond.

Snape : Dans ce cas, je vous attend dans vingt minutes devant les marches du manoir.

Blaise : Bien, nous y serons.

Mettant fin à la conversation, il quitte la route des yeux une seconde pour regarder sa passagère endormie. Il enclenche le mode furtif et accélére plus que de raison pour se rendre au manoir, il sait qu'ils leur restent vingt minutes de route à cette vitesse pour s'y rendre et, calmement, dix de plus. Ah la la, qu'ont les supersorciers pour être dans cet état de fatigue constant et de nerf, hein, que leurs arrivent-ils et qu'ils ne veuillent pas qu'ils sachent ? Parce que prendre son héritage magique et familial ne peut pas mettre un sorcier ou une sorcière dans cet état, hein, quoique en voyant la famille de son amie... C'est à voir, Aliexis Black Lupin Snape, oui, oui, tout ça et surtout oui, Black comme dans Sirius Black, celui qui, pendant de nombreuses années, a traité Severus Snape de Snivilus. Comme quoi, entre l'amour et la haine, y a qu'un pas ou était ce de la comédie ? Personne n'a jamais su que Snape avait fricoté avec Black et Lupin jusqu'à ce qu'elle apparaisse, en mauvaise état, l'été de leur septième année. Avant cela, ils ne devaient l'appeler que par son prénom et ne pas chercher à savoir quel était son nom. Dumbledore a essayé à plusieurs reprises de savoir le secret d'Aliexis et de Snape mais il s'y est cassé les dents. Snape n'a jamais voulu le dire et jusqu'au jour d'aujourd'hui, ceci est valable. Comment ont-ils réussi à faire ce petit miracle qui se nomme Aliexis et à se marier à Lupin sans que le vieux fou shooté aux bonbons au citron et tout leur entourage ne le sache ? Il faut croire que même les Potter ne méritaient pas de le savoir ainsi ils avaient, à eux quatre, berné tout le monde.

Aliexis n'a pas eu une vie facile, elle a été portée et élevée un minimum par Black, c'est-à-dire quelques mois. Elle a ensuite été kidnappée la veille de la mort des Potter pour être emmener, on ne sait où, par on ne sait qui. Enfin, il y avait des suppositions mais il n'y avait pas de preuves. Ce qu'ils avaient su, ce qu'ils avaient découvert, appris encore, c'est que c'est au cours d'une de ses missions qu'elle a rencontré Black et ses autres pères. Elle les a rejeté au début pour ensuite être très proche d'eux jusqu'à la « mort » de Black, devenir encore plus puissante afin d'aider Harry, qu'elle affectionne beaucoup depuis leur première rencontre en été de sa sixième année, et à battre les malades qu'étaient Voldemort et Dumbledore. Beaucoup de sorciers et de moldus pensaient et pensent toujours qu'elle est la future mage noire de tous les temps et qu'elle n'est qu'un monstre sanguinaire sous ses airs d'ange. Le fait que l'on est déclaré officiellement que l'un de ses géniteurs fut un mangemort certes espion, les gens ont tendance à ne retenir que ce qu'ils veulent comme le fait qu'il ait été mangemort et non espion aidant à sauver des vies, n'aide pas non plus à ce qu'elle est une bonne réputation et une bonne opinion auprès des bien-pensants de la société.

Enfin bref, Aliexis Black Lupin Snape est une demi-immortelle car elle posséde du sang de vampire, de loup et de veela. Elle a certes tué des gens mais comme tous lors de la guerre et de l'exercice de son métier de mercenaire et de chasseuse de prime mais elle ne l'a jamais fait pour une quelconque envie de sang ou de domination du monde. Elle a décidé qu'à ses 22 ans, elle se créerait une entreprise et ferait main basse sur les plus faibles et les plus pourris afin de les rendre respectables et fructuants. C'est pour cela qu'à trente minute de ses 25 ans, elle est l'une des plus grosses richesses mondiales moldues et sorcières. Ils arrivent enfin devant les grilles du manoir, celles-ci s'ouvrent toutes seules et il voit au loin Snape qui les attend. Une fois garés, Snape se précipite vers le côté passager de la voiture, ouvre la portière et se baisse pour être à la hauteur de son ange. Son ange, sa fille, son unique raison de vivre à part son mari, le fruit de leur amour à tous les trois qui lui rappelent des fois cruellement, voire à chaque fois qu'il la regarde les hommes qu'il aiment mais surtout, celui qui lui manque le plus, Sirius. Il se met à lui caresser la joue en l'appelant doucement pour qu'elle se réveille en douceur. Il ne veut pas se retrouver avec une dague sous la gorge car fatiguée ou pas, sa fille est dangereuse, il est fier d'elle car quelque soit la situation, elle reste sur ses gardes comme lui le fait.

Severus : Hey mon ange, comment vas-tu ?

Les yeux de la jeune femme se mettent à papillonner avant de s'ouvrir.

Aliexis : Bonsoir papa.

Severus : Bonsoir mon ange, comment vas-tu ?

Aliexis : Ça va, j'ai récupéré, ne t'inquiète pas.

Severus : La vérité, jeune fille.

La jeune femme souffle un peu pour la forme et lui répond. Après tout, il ne fait que son devoir de père et elle aime ça.

Aliexis : Je suis encore fatiguée, papa. Je veux juste dormir et manger, je crois que j'ai un petit creux.

Une lueur d'inquiétude s'allume dans le regard du directeur de Poudlard comment, par Salazar, peut-elle être aussi fatiguée alors qu'elle a dormi plus de dix heures la nuit d'avant. Est-ce le fait qu'elle est utilisée sa magie qui lui fait ça ? Non, il doit y avoir autre chose.

Severus : Tu ne pourras pas dormir tout de suite, tu le sais ça mais manger tu pourras. Je vais te porter jusqu'à la salle de réception et ensuite, tu feras attention à ne pas te fatiguer plus, ok ?

Aliexis : Oui, papa.

Snape prend sa fille et se dirige vers les portes du manoir. Elles sont assez hautes, on peut y faire entrer un demi-géant comme Hagrid et deux par sa largeur. Ils débouchent dans un hall vaste et lumineux. Au bout, se trouve un embranchement sur trois chemins, l'un qui va tout droit avec un grand escalier en marbre blanc couvert au milieu des marches par un tapis vert émeraude, le second vers une aile à gauche et le dernier dans lequel ils s'engagent est à droite, c'est l'aile serpentard. Les murs peints en vert liseré d'argent et les diverses commodes en bois d'hêtre sont peints en noir pour donner un côté classe et chic. Au mur des tableaux version moldu des Potter, Malfoy et de Sirius Black souriant et heureux, ce dernier tableau, Severus n'aime pas le voir car cela lui rappel à quel point il l'a aimé et combien le vide qu'il a créé est difficile à combler malgré la présence de leur fille. Ils s'arrêtent deux portes après leur entrée dans cette partie du château quand ils entendent des bruits de rire, de musique et de verres qu'on entrechoque. Aliexis sent un mal de tête poindre rapidement. Merlin qu'elle veut se reposer loin de tout ça ? Severus pose sa fille sur ses deux jambes et la maintint contre lui, lui assurant une certaine stabilité pour qu'elle reste debout.

Severus : Bien, tu n'as qu'à entrer, saluer tout le monde, t'asseoir, attendre qu'on te serve à manger, attendre un peu de recevoir ton héritage et puis dodo. En tout, ça te fera encore une heure à tenir, tu penses que tu pourras le faire ?

Pour toute réponse, elle embrasse la mâchoire de son père et se laisse guider à l'intérieur.


End file.
